1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to data services, and particularly to system integration services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insurance agency management systems are specialized to handle the domain of insurance business processes. Content management systems are specialized to handle content and workflow. Each of these systems is useful to an insurance agency and many agencies choose to operate both types of systems. There are many insurance business activities that would benefit from interaction with both the agency management system and the content management system (for example, printing out an insurance application for an insurance carrier and saving a copy for the agency's records). Often this involves entering information in both systems and learning to navigate in the two systems. As standalone applications, this creates a burden of work for the user who has to make sure to precisely enter information into both systems and in the correct location in both of the systems. Because of the flexibility of content management systems and complexity of agency management systems, this can be a very tedious and time consuming task that is prone to human error, resulting in a cost to the business.